Our Crazy Lives
by twilighter545437
Summary: All our favourite couples come together and now have children. They cope with raising their children, marriage and being together. Niley, Jemi, Kevin/Danielle, Robsten, Taylor/Taylor, Zanessa, Jackson/Ashley, Kellan/Nikki, Mitchel/Emily, David/Selena
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN**

**Summary: All our favourite couples come together and now have children. They cope with raising their children, marriage and being together.**

**Our Crazy Lives**

**Characters**

**Cyrus-Jonas Family**

Nick Jonas- 27

Miley Jonas- 27

Emilee Rae Jonas- 7

Caleb Nicholas Jonas- 5

Sarah Hope Jonas- 1

**Lovato-Jonas Family**

Joe Jonas- 30

Demi Jonas- 27

Seth Brayden Jonas- 8 months

**Deleasa-Jonas Family**

Kevin Jonas- 33

Danielle Jonas- 33

Connor Marshall Jonas- 8

Macey Cameron Jonas- 5

Lucas Jarrett Jonas- 2

**Stewart-Pattinson Family**

Robert Pattinson- 33

Kristen Pattinson- 30

Savannah Rose Pattinson- 7

Mariah Jazmyne Pattinson- 3

Mackenzie Jaycee Pattinson- 3

**Swift-Lautner Family**

Taylor Lautner- 28

Taylor (Swift) Lautner- 30

Jaden Taylor Lautner- 1

**Hudgens-Efron Family**

Zac Efron- 32

Vanessa Efron- 31

Issac Scott Efron- 8

Maximillian Jonah Efron- 5

Reece Ayden Efron- 1

**Greene-Rathbone Family**

Jackson Rathbone- 35

Ashley Rathbone- 33

Joel Chance Rathbone- 5

**Reed-Lutz Family**

Kellan Lutz- 34

Nikki Lutz- 32

Evelyn Niccole Lutz- 7

Dominic Kellan Lutz- 4

**Osment-Musso Family**

Mitchel Musso- 28

Emily Musso- 28

**Gomez-Henrie Family**

David Henrie- 30

Selena Henrie- 27

**Cyrus-McGuiness Family**

James McGuiness- 33

Brandi McGuiness- 32

Alexia Glenn McGuiness- 9

Thomas James McGuiness- 7

**Jensen-Cyrus Family**

Trace Cyrus- 31

Steph Cyrus- 31

Ryan Elliot Cyrus- 2

**Cyrus Family**

Billy Ray Cyrus- 58

Tish Cyrus- 52

Braison Cyrus- 25

Noah Cyrus- 20

**Jonas Family**

Paul Jonas- 55

Denise Jonas- 54

Frankie Jonas- 19

**Other Characters**

Demi Lovato- 27

Mandy Jiroux- 33

Ashley Tisdale- 34


	2. Chapter 1: The CyrusJonas Family

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN**

**Summary: All our favourite couples come together and now have children. They cope with raising their children, marriage and being together.**

**Our Crazy Lives**

**Chapter 1: The Cyrus-Jonas Family**

They met at age 13, but they didn't have the best relationship. They dated from age 13 till 15, but after a hard breakup they hardly talked to each other. They both still had feelings for each other, but didn't show it.

As Miley began filming _Hannah Montana: The Movie_ she met Justin Gaston who was one of the guitarists for Hannah in the movie. Miley started dating Justin around the time of filming, but she knew deep down in her heart that she wished he was Nick. Justin was 4 years older than her and had way more experience than her at relationships and such. They ended up breaking up at the start of 2009.

When Nick saw that Miley was dating Justin, he was heart broken- he still loved her and wished he never ended things between them. He'd known how much he hurt her when he heard her song _7 Things_ and just knew it was about him. Although he was mad that she could say those things, he knew it was true- he'd hurt her in so many ways. Around the time of the _Disney Channel Games_, Nick started in a relationship with Selena Gomez. He knew she wasn't Miley but he did love her he just wasn't in love with her like Miley. They didn't last long either.

In the summer of 2009 Nick and Miley started to rekindle their relationship when they sang _Send it On_ with Nick's brothers, Demi and Selena. They really started to rekindle their relationship when they wrote and recorded _Before the Storm_ a song about their regrets about breaking up. When Miley was filming _The Last Song_, Nick flew down to Georgia to be with her for a weekend and he wanted to start a relationship again, but Miley soon started having feelings for Liam Hemsworth and as Nick loved Miley he didn't interfere with their relationship- he loved her too much to do that.

When Liam broke up with Miley, she was a mess and Nick helped her through it all- he was there for her when everyone was busy and he listened to everything she said. They started going out together just as friends, but it soon turned to more when Nick confessed that he still loved her and that she was always the only one for him. They were 18 at the time.

Miley got her best birthday present ever for her 19th birthday when Nick proposed to her in front of their families and friends. It was a complete surprise to Miley and she had no idea that he was even thinking about marriage yet, and of course she said yes.

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy birthday Miley" Nick said to Miley when he picked her up to take her out to dinner.

"Thank you Nick" Miley replied and they started driving towards what Miley thought was just a dinner with her and Nick.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Miley asked as they walked into the restaurant that Nick had hired for the night.

"Well-" Nick begun but was cut of by all their friends and family screaming "SURPRISE!"

"What's going on?" asked Miley surprised and confused.

"Miley I've loved you ever since we were 13," Nick started getting onto one knee, "And even though we haven't been together the whole time and there's been troubles in our relationship, I know you're the one for me. Miley Ray Cyrus will you marry me?"

"Y-yes" Miley said with tears in her eyes and Nick got up and slipped the ring on Miley's hand and they shared a long kiss.

"It's beautiful," Miley stated as she looked at her new ring, "And you did this all for me?"

"I wanted it to be special for you and I thought that today would be the perfect day for it with our family and friends sharing the joy." Nick replied.

"You know this is the best birthday present anybody has ever given me." Miley told Nick as she leaned into him.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

They were married the following July with a beautiful ceremony outside of the house Miley grew up in at Tennessee. All their friends and families joined them to share their special day with them. Nick's brothers were the groomsmen and Miley's sisters, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, and her childhood friend Tori were the bridesmaids. Miley wore a strapless white dress with a simple pattern embroided onto the dress. The bridesmaids wore a pale blue strapless dress that went down to the knee.

**FLASHBACK**

"You look gorgeous hun." Miley's mum, Tish, gushed to her.

"You really think so?" asked Miley obviously nervous.

"Of course I do," Tish replied, "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"Really?" asked Miley, "What about Brandi?"

"You're one of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen." Tish told Miley rearranging her words.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Miley's father, Billy Ray, entered the room.

"You look so beautiful Miles." Billy Ray commented.

"Thanks daddy." Miley replied.

"Everyone's ready for ya darling." Billy Ray told Miley with his strong Tennessee accent.

"You can do this sweetie." Tish encouraged Miley.

First went Miley's younger sister, Noah, then Demi followed, then Taylor, then Tori and finally her older sister Brandi walked down the aisle. The Wedding March began and Miley and Billy Ray started walking down the aisle. Miley's eyes landed on Nick's first waiting for her at the alter. Nick felt as if his breathing stopped as Miley walked down the aisle, she was the beautiful person he'd ever seen his entire life. His eyes were so full of love towards Miley as were Miley's were to Nick. Miley and her father finally arrived at the front; Billy Ray placed Miley's hands in Nick's and said "Look after my little girl". As Miley and Nick turned to face the minister and he begun talking, Nick whispered to Miley, "You're so beautiful and I love you so much." And Miley whispered "I love you too," back to Nick.

"Do you Miley Ray Cyrus take Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do." Miley answered as she looked at Nick.

"Do you Nicholas Jerry Jonas take Miley Ray Cyrus to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister again but this time towards Nick.

"I do." Nick answered looking straight at Miley."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," stated the minister, "You may kiss the bride."

As the minister said this Nick leaned towards Miley and they both shared a long kiss with their family and friends cheering around them. When they pulled apart the minister introduced them to the guests, "I introduce to you Mr and Mrs Nicholas Jonas."

**END FLASHBACK**

The following year Miley gave birth to their first child, Emilee Rae Jonas. She had her fathers dark curls and her mothers blue eyes. She was just what they wanted in a child- the happiest baby in the world.

It wasn't long until they expanded their family by having a son, Caleb Nicholas Jonas and a few years later another daughter Sarah Hope Jonas.

They couldn't be happier with their lives. Even though they started off with a rough patch to their relationship they end up having a pretty good life.

**So this is basically a background story into the relationship of Miley & Nick. I'll do one for each couple/family to give an overview on how their lives have been and then get into the main focus of the story. If you have any suggestions please share.**

**Remember to review; the more reviews the more the inspiration!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Stewart-Pattinson Family**


End file.
